


A Nightmare Never to Escape

by nahobitogay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Short One Shot, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahobitogay/pseuds/nahobitogay
Summary: Watch closelyas what we've builtbreaks down into pieces,just as I have.
Kudos: 5





	A Nightmare Never to Escape

_Appease me of this, Lord._

_Our world has fallen._

_What can I do_

_but to sit and bare it all?_

_Oh, Lord,_

_can I call it home?_

_Can I call this place_

_with fiery oceans_

_my home?_

  
  


.

.

.

Armin screams loudly, surging out of bed. He feels uncomfortably wet all over. Pain. He also feels pain. Every muscles shouts in agony. Then he remembers—

He looks over to his right, a shameful feeling cowering over him. It’s been a while after Eren’s death, so why hasn't he moved on like the others?

_But who do you mean when everyone’s dead?_

Armin sighs weakly, moving out of his bed and walking to the shattered window. The titans have been exterminated. Nothing is left but the horror’s aftermath. Sure, travelers appear here and there, but the regular sightings of humans are rare. Honestly, it’s kind of funny, he thinks.

When he looks outside, there is fire everywhere. The buildings have never changed since the attacks, still old and destroyed, especially after the constant use of ODM gear. It’s ironic by just thinking of it; all that work done for nothing.

_If I had just put all the pieces together . ._

Armin starts to laugh hysterically. His head flies back as painful noises erupt into the quiet air. Everything hurts; his heart hurts the most. The longing for his beloved ones start to come at him all at once.   
  


”Oh— _hahahaha_ —what have I done?” 

The sun’s shining brightly, reflecting on Armin’s face quite beautifully. The steady and flowing motion of the river nearby start to move slower. Everything stops: the movement of brushed trees, the loud calling of the birds, the howling wind—everything that makes up the reality. 

Then, in the quick second of silence in that moment, a gun goes off. Everything returns to time: the natural course of life caught by other life—again, everything, though, not by a human voice or a titan’s roar. It’s back to normal.   
  


  
  


However, if you listen closely, you can hear singing—one that finally achieved the escaping of a nightmarish reality. 

  
  



End file.
